


to be alive

by squilf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s09e06 The Woman Who Lived, F/M, Fluff, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today, sam swift is alive, and he’s happy just to be alive.</p><p>because i couldn’t find any lady me/sam swift fic, and it made me sad. set immediately after doctor who 9x06, the woman who lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alive

today, sam swift is alive, and he’s happy just to be alive. 

she remembers the day the doctor saved her, the day she forced her eyes open just to look at him and say thank you. she remembers what happened but not how it felt, not the strange giddy joy, the feeling of cheating death, of being invincible. sam swift feels that way today, and he will tomorrow, and one day he won’t. but she lets him enjoy it for today, lets him drink and laugh, lets him tell stories until the small hours, lets him put an arm around her waist and lean close and say, “i mean what i said.”

“you’ve been saying a lot tonight.”

“when you kissed me. i wanted to live then more than ever.”

“and you did.”

sam smiles, pulls her closer. “i did.”

she’s fallen in love countless times, so many she can’t remember the names and faces of the ones she’s loved, so many that it seems hollow and futile now. but today sam swift is alive, and he’s happy just to be alive, and his smile is so full of warmth and joy and hope that she can’t help but smile back. she’s spent her life looking for someone good enough to fill the years with, the aching expanse of time that stretches out in front of her forever, and sam swift isn’t good enough, not nearly, but maybe that’s why she needs it to be him.

he kisses her, once, gently, his arms around her as if he’s scared of letting go.

“what happened to sam swift the quick, highwayman and ladies’ man?” she asks.

“he met his match,” sam says, holding her face in his hands.

he smiles again, and it’s so wonderful she feels her centuries-old heart stir in her chest.

“but if you’re getting bored, i can of course bring him out of his early retirement,” he says, raising an eyebrow, and in a heartbeat his hands are around her waist and his mouth is on hers.

she should be angry, but on a day like today, how can she be? when he pulls away he’s breathing heavily and his eyes are bright and mischievous. he’s looking decidedly pleased with himself. she tries not to look so pleased.

“i’m not so easily bored,” she says, “and i think we have time enough.”

he kisses her forehead, leans back to look at her.

“all the time in the world, my love. all the time in the world.”


End file.
